Too Little Too late
by Ginny Wealsy
Summary: Ginny decides that its too late for Harry....


I don't own Harry Potter and I also don't own Too Little Too Late JoJo does!

Ginny had been with Harry for over a year but when he broke up with her, she had a feeling it was because of Hermione. It was this feeling she had always had a feeling that Harry didn't really like her and that he liked Hermione better. She thought to herself "maybe Harry only liked me because I was a good chase." Hermione was different than Ginny because she was always studying where Ginny was always hanging out with her friends while studying.

Harry was attracted to Hermione because she had something that Ginny didn't have and that was that she had this spark to her that every time he looked at her he could see his whole life in front of him, where with Ginny she was just like a really good friend and he didn't want to loose that friendship. Hermione was everything that Ginny wished she was because Hermione was smart, witty, and pretty. Harry thought that Ginny was pretty but she just didn't attract his eye like Hermione did.

Ginny knew one thing and that was fashion, she could throw an outfit together in as little as 15 minutes and well to Harry that wasn't good enough because he wanted to have something real and well not just interested in clothes.

This hurt Ginny but she wasn't going to let Harry win and know that he had hurt her. She knew that she was better than Hermione in many ways but there was one thing that Hermione had the courage to do and that was sing because there was a talent show and since Hermione had started singing in it she had won but that was because there was nobody brave enough to enter it. This year though Ginny was getting the nerve to go out and show that she was better than Hermione and show Harry what he was missing. Ginny had liked to write song lyrics but she had never had the nerve to sing them so she decided to go up to her dorm and write a song that would apply to everyone and not just her. Ginny knew that the judges not only judged on your talent but they also judged on what you wore and how the crowd reacted to your performance, so Ginny just had to out perform Hermione and she would win,

Ginny then decided to go up to her dorm because she knew that nobody would be up there because they were either with their boyfriend or they were too busy studying for tests or just reading because they felt like it. When Ginny opened the door she looked back and saw Harry watching her and just decided to ignore it because well he had broken up with her. Ginny then went in and closed the door to the girl's staircase and went up to her room and took her notebook and quill and went to work writing her song for the contest. Ginny then sat down at her desk and decided to get to work because the contest was in less than a month and Ginny really wanted to win. She wanted to show Harry what he was missing.

While Ginny was writing her song Draco Malfoy was thinking about Ginny and he didn't know why I mean she was just another red head in the school but he had been watching her since her 1st year here and now he saw the 16 year old as a women and wanted to show her that because well Potter had broken her heart, he decided he was going to go to the talent show and watch her and Granger and well he knew Pansy and some other Slytherin girls were trying to beat Granger. Secretly though Draco hoped that Ginny beat all them out because he really wanted her to be happy and then later ask her out.

Ginny on the other hand used her time to write her song and plan how she was going to look. As the weeks passed Ginny finished her song Too Little Too Late and she had planned her outfit by going shopping and she had also planned her hair.

When the big day arrived Ginny woke up and took a shower and decided to just wear some blue track pants and a dark blue tank top and also she had her hair up in a pony tail. As the day passed Ginny saw Harry looking at her and then saw him look at Hermione who was wearing pink track pants and a black tank top and was just looking at Ginny because when Hermione heard that Ginny was writing her own song and had put together her own band made Hermione wonder who was going to win this year and well Hermione had won the talent show since she was in 4th year.

At 3:00 Ginny decided to go and get her clothes ready since they were setting up the girls in one dressing room and the guys in another. So Ginny got all her stuff together and just relax until she had to get there and that was at 4:00. Once she had all her stuff and she had contacted her band members then Ginny laid down and thought about how she was going to knock the judges socks off with her song because she had been practicing for over a week with them and late at night in the room of requirement.

Once 4:00 hit she raced down to where the girls were getting ready and out on her clothes and did her hair and make up and just sat and waited because her band was going to go out with her. Once it was her turn she walked out and when she walked out and everyone saw her outfit which was a short jeans skirt with black stars on it, leggings and high heels.

But when Draco, Harry, Ron, and Hermione saw how she had her make up and her hair they were speechless. She looked so pretty in Draco's eyes. Her hair was straight until it got to the ends where it was curled and her make up was natural yet you could tell that she was wearing some. She walked up to the Microphone with an attitude that nobody would want to mess with her.

When she started to sing that's when people were amazed.

_Come with me,  
Stay the night,  
You say the words but boy it don't feel right.  
What do you expect me to say?  
(You know it's just too little too late)   
You take my hand,  
And you say you've changed,  
But boy you know your begging don't fool me.  
Because to you it's just a game.   
(You know it's just too little too late)_

So let me on down,  
'cause time has made me strong.  
I'm starting to move on.  
I'm gonna say this now:  
Your chance has come and gone,   
And you know...

_It's just too little too late,  
A little too wrong,  
And I can't wait.  
Boy you know all the right things to say.  
(You know it's just too little too late)  
You say you dream of my face,  
But you don't like me,  
You just like the chase.  
To be real it doesn't matter anyway.  
(You know it's just too little too late)_

Yeah yeaaahhh... It's just too little too late... Mhmmm

When Harry noticed that as she was singing with her band and her back ups she had never looked as happy as she did. Draco could feel the power of her words, could see the pain in them and he knew they were about Potter and how he had hurt her deeply. He wished that he could do something but he decided to listen to the rest of the song. Hermione on the other hand wasn't at all shocked at how Ginny sounded. They all continued to listen to her song.

_I was young,  
And in love.  
I gave you everything,  
But it wasn't enough,  
And now you wanna communicate.  
(You know it's just too little too late)  
Go find someone else,  
I'm letting you go,  
I'm loving myself.  
You got a problem,  
But don't come asking me for help,  
'Cause you know..._

_It's just too little too late,  
A little too wrong,  
And I can't wait.  
Boy you know all the right things to say.  
(You know it's just too little too late)  
You say you dream of my face,  
But you don't like me,  
You just like the chase.  
To be real it doesn't matter anyway.  
(You know it's just too little too late)_

_I can love with all of my heart, baby.  
I know I have so much to give.  
(I have so much to give)  
With a player like you I don't have a pray'r.   
That's no way to live, yeah ahah.  
Ohhhh... mmm nooo  
It's just too little too late  
Yeaahhhh...Yeahhhhhh..._

Hermione wished that she had that much power in her voice and didn't care what people thought of her songs because she was always scared that they wouldn't think that they were good enough, but then again she always sung a song that was already popular and never had the guts to write her own song and get her own band together. She decided to listen to the rest of Ginny's song

_It's just too little too late,  
A little too wrong,  
And I can't wait.  
Boy you know all the right things to say.  
(You know it's just too little too late)  
You say you dream of my face,  
But you don't like me,  
You just like the chase.  
To be real it doesn't matter anyway.  
(You know it's just a little too late)_

(You know it's just a little too late)

_It's just too little too late,  
A little too wrong,  
And I can't wait.  
Boy you know all the right things to say.  
(You know it's just too little too late)  
You say you dream of my face,  
But you don't like me.  
You just like the chase.  
To be real it doesn't matter anyway.  
(You know it's just too little too late)_

When Ginny finished her song everyone clapped for her and she took one look at Harry and then walked off. Before she knew it Draco walked up to her but he didn't say anything and Ginny decided that maybe that was his way of saying good job.

When everyone had sang, Professor Dumbledore walked up and said I am pleased to announce the new winner and that would be Miss Ginny Weasley.

After Ginny went and got her award she walked past Harry and out of his life.


End file.
